The present invention relates to online user authentication, and more specifically, to authenticating multi-facets of a user through unaware third-party services or systems.
Authentication enables human-to-machine interactions on both wired and wireless networks by controlling access to networked and Internet connected systems and resources. User identification and authentication can occur in a variety of ways. A known user authentication method is requiring a user to enter a user ID and a password.